a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, the hybrid vehicle having a drive source constituted by either or both of an internal combustion engine and/or an electric propulsion motor.
b) Description of the Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle, a power generator is linked to a sun gear of a planetary gear mechanism, an internal combustion engine is linked to a planetary carrier, an electric motor is linked to a ring gear, and part of a driving force generated by the engine is transmitted directly from the planetary gear mechanism to drive wheels. Another part of the driving force of the engine is transmitted uninterruptedly from the planetary gear mechanism to the power generator to generate an electric power, the generated power causing the motor to be driven to transmit the driving force generated by the motor to the drive wheels (refer to pages 39 to 52 of a Japanese Monthly magazine titled "Automotive Engineering", volume 46 No. 7, published on Jun. 1, 1997.